dark tragedy
by kathywheel
Summary: Robin and guy try to keep things quiet, but after guy is found bleeding in the forest the gang will finally learn the truth
1. Chapter 1

The crisp quietness of the morning broke with the cry of a lone cardinal; the shrill call tore through the peaceful silence. The forest breeze blew through the leaves, causing the dark haired beauty to stir from his restless slumber. He glanced over at the figure beside him. The other figure slowly turned on his side until his and the dark haired beauty's noses were practically touching.

'Robin' the dark haired beauty breathed, welcoming the others scent.

'Guy' Robin smiled, cupping Guy's face in his hand. Guy grasped Robins other hand, pulling him closer. Only for a second though as if he were teasing the other man before releasing him and jumping up to welcome the early morning sounds.

'You have to go back to your gang' Guy sighed, he hated saying goodbye.

'Why can't we just tell them?' Robin mumbled throwing his shirt on, feeling the same agony as Guy did.

'You and I both know we can never do that!' Guy growled angry at such a suggestion.

'I don't see why not.' Robin sulked.

'Well number one our kind of love isn't allowed.' Guy smiled sadly 'And two how do you think your friends would react to me and us. I mean we've been enemies for years!'

Robin grinned, it was true, Much would probably have an aneurism if he ever found out about the two of them.

'Until tomorrow' Guy smiled lovingly at Robin before mounting his horse and riding back to Nottingham, leaving Robin alone in the now so lonely forest. He roughly shoved his green jacket on before beginning the trek back to the camp hoping no-one would notice he had gone.

'ROBIN' Much yelled happily greeting his master with slap on the back and waking the rest of the gang in the process.

'Muuuccchhhh' Allan groaned sleepily.

'Where did you go Robin?' Much asked eagerly.

'I was up early so I went into the forest for a bit' he told Much truthfully before wandering off to sit by the warm fire. Robin's mind drifted to thoughts of Guy and he wondered what he was doing right at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy stormed through the castle, grumpy now that he was no longer in the presence of his love.

'Gisborne' The sheriffs annoying voice called from behind Guy.

'What?!' Guy growled

'Oh temper, temper' He teased. Guy growled, his mood darkened even further.

'what?' he asked calmer.

'Well, I wanted to know how you'd feel about capturing Hood' The sheriff grinned evilly.

'What do you mean?' Guy inquired, worried for the safety of his true love. Panic clearly setting into his features.

'Well, I do believe to have found the location of Hood's 'secret' camp' His grin widened at the thought of the outlaws death. He ignored the fact that Guy's face had paled to whiter than snow at this revelation.

'Well of course I'd be honoured to find and kill him' Guy lied.

'Take one of my men with you, he'll direct you, oh and make sure Hood dies.' The sheriff strode away to find one of his men.

Guy knew what he had to do then. He had to warn Robin.

Guy jumped on his horse and rode at full speed towards Sherwood, praying that he would find Robin. The forest looked the same except for his and Robin's favourite spot, although he knew Robin would not go back until nightfall when they could once again be together, he stopped there and just waited.

The morning gave way to midday and Guy returned to Nottingham, back to the sheriff and back to return to the forest to find and murder his beloved.

'Sir Guy?' One of the guards greeted him. 'I am to show you where _his_ camp is.'

Guy nodded, frightened of what he might say if he replied.

'Shall we go?' The guard mumbled, he too scared of Guy. Once again Guy just nodded and found himself again in Sherwood Forest. On reaching the edge of where Guy knew Robins camp was, he turned on the guard, unsheathed his sword and attacked. He knocked the other man to the ground, as he was about to deal that fatal blow, he looked into the eyes of the guard who had fear etched upon his features, Guy faltered. He couldn't murder this man even if it was to save Robin. The guard closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow that should end his life, he was shocked to feel the wait of Guy off of him.

While Guy's back was turned, he took the opportunity and lunged…


	3. Chapter 3

'Robin?' Little John startled Robin out of his thoughts; he looked up at John to show he was listening.

'There's a man walking through the forest.' Robin nodded.

'Into positions then.' He sighed; ambushing people was really getting quite boring.

Robin hid behind a tree, Allan next to him, Kate and Much were on the opposite side and John and Tuck were behind the man, ready to creep up and spring into action.

'He looks injured' Robin murmured. Allan nodded.

'I'm not being funny, but I'm sure that's Gisborne.' Allan whispered back.

Robin looked closer, sure enough it was Guy, his black hair, matted against his pale face, contrasting the colour alarmingly. Robin's heart raced at the sight of his love injured, it took all of his will power not to run down the bank and pull him into a warm embrace.

'What do we do?' Allan asked 'Robin?'

The rest of the gang awaited Robin's signal to attack, but it never came.

Guy staggered forward, his feet dragging across the forest floor, he trudged on, determined to find Robin, one last time. But his legs buckled from beneath him and he dropped to his knees.

Robin's will power gave out, he threw his precious weapon to the floor and raced down the bank, something was seriously wrong with Guy and he needed Robin.

'Guy' Robin called, panicking. The other outlaws all looked at each other with shocked expressions before following Robin's lead, wondering if this was a new ploy to kill Gisborne.

Still on his knees, Guy began to fall forwards, all his energy was slowly leaving him. Before he hit the ground, Robin caught him, he stared lovingly into Guy's eyes. Tears threatening to spill over.

'What happened?' Robin asked bleakly, frightened at how quickly the colour seemed to be fading from Guy's face.

'Had to…warn you, …couldn't…let them…kill you…they know where…the camp…is.' Guy choked out, pain very clear in his voice.

'You're going to be fine' Robin cried, unaware of the gang behind him. 'I love you'

'I…love you…to' Guy gasped before his eyes closed and he faded into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin watched fearfully as his loves weakened form fell limp in his arms and Guy's eyelids fluttered to a close. His shallow breathing was the only sound in the silence that followed.

'Robin?' Tuck broke the silence. The gang had not heard the declaration of love between the pair.

'Save him!' Robin ordered, not even looking at the outlaws.

'But-' Much started. Robin turned his head to glare at them uncharacteristically.

'SAVE HIM!' He yelled.

The outlaws could see that Robin was being deadly serious, so the hesitantly obliged.

'We need to get him to camp.' Tuck murmured, against the protest of his friends.

Robin lifted Guy off of the ground with ease, carefully making sure that he was in the most comfortable position even though Guy was unconscious. Robin sprinted back to camp in a daze, confused as to how this could happen, especially to his Guy.

He gently laid Guy on the bed, the one closest to the fire, then moved back so that Tuck could examine Guy and hopefully save his life.

Every so often, Guy winced as Tuck tried to clean the blood off of him. Robin gripped his hand tightly. The outlaws were outraged at his actions, they all had different theories on why Robin was acting this way, and none of them were even close to the real reason.

Tuck removed Guys shirt, to reveal a nasty looking wound, Robin hissed angrily on seeing it.

'Will he be ok?' Robin whispered anguished.

'He has the fever, if he survives that he may have a chance.' Tuck sighed.

Robin just grunted, laid his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes in a restless sleep. Waiting for his love to awaken.

_Sorry it's so short, but i haven't had much time, the next chapter will be longer, pls R&R.  
XX_


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since they had found Guy, during that time, Robin had rarely left his side.

When Guy had first woken , it was not for very long, he had barely opened his eyes when he muttered something incoherent and immediately slumped unconscious again, much to Robin's dismay.

Tuck tried to console him say stuff like 'it's a good sign' or 'any day now he'll wake up.'

For very brief moments, Guy had woken up and managed to have a drink before he slept again.

Back in the present.

'Robin?' Much handed him a bowl of broth. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing Much' Robin replied, he had said it every time someone asked him something like that. 'I'll be back in a second.

Much stared after his retreating back and sighed, he had no idea what was wrong with Robin, he was still extremely confused as to why they were helping their enemy.

He jumped at the sound of a low groan from beside him as Gisborne stirred.

'You know you've caused so much damage, yet Robin still thinks he should save you.' Much sighed again, watching the frail form of Gisborne gaze up at him.

'R-Robin' Guy groaned. Much just blinked.

'R-Robin, where is he?' He moaned.

'He just went off somewhere, I'm sure he'll be back soon.' Much answered, confusing himself in the reply.

'I'm s-sorry' Guy whispered, meeting his gaze. Much raised an eyebrow, not voicing his question of why but Guy understood all the same.

'Had to keep up pretences, never wanted to hurt anyone, you all would've found out if I had.' Guy muttered weakly.

'Found out what?' Much pressed, suddenly interested.

'About us…'Guy trailed off as he passed out again.

Much pondered over this information when he heard the crisp breaking of twigs as Robin made his way back over to where Guy lay. He smiled weakly at Much before resuming his position next to Guy and resting his head. Much left them, sensing that Robin did not need him at that moment, he also decided not to reveal what Guy had said to him, he told no-one, he didn't believe that he even understood it. Although deep down he realised what Guy had meant. Without a word he left the camp, feeling betrayed and marched out of Sherwood Forest. The outlaw's would have to make their own dinner that evening as Much did not return.


End file.
